


Hearts on Ice II, The Electric Boogaloo.

by ofproperform



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: more sailor moon world building, princess snow kaguya lets it go, what if elsa was a bad guy basically lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofproperform/pseuds/ofproperform
Summary: What if Princess Snow Kaguya wasn’t as easy to give the cold shoulder as it seemed?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be part of the world building for my main Sailor Moon stories. I also just am very passionate about this idea, even if I come at it jokingly here.

We’re told at 22 that Usagi will take over as the Queen of the free world. She will drastically slow ageing, and it is seen as a prosperous and lovely place for those she rules. Due to her power shift, she loses many of her abilities to fight and therefore is relegated to a defensive holding in the Palace.

But how did it happen? It is said it was the fending off of a new ice age. Haven’t we seen this before? A frosty enemy, a cold shoulder, warm hearts defeating the frost?

Hearts on Ice. Princess Snow Kaguya, approaching on her villainous comet, is the harbringer of chilly destruction and despair. She ‘sees an icy future,’ for the beautiful big blue planet. Ignoring the Haruka-Mamoru lovechild side-plot character and his involvement, we focus on how easy PSK was to defeat. Her Snow Dancers were easy targets. The scouts take down the one they first encounter easily, and Sailor Moon and Chibimoon dispel the one that chased them rather quickly and with little effort.

Look at Kaguya’s appearance.

Specifically look at it side by side with Galaxia.

  
_Do big baddies all go to the same hair stylist? While not mirror images there are similarities, the crown like rolling, the beads that frame, the point/widows peak styling, something framing the face, and both have very interesting brooches, even if Kaguyas is at her waist._

What if Kaguya wasn’t as easy to push over as we thought? What if her coming was really second times the charm? Testing the limits of nubile scouts, seeing what the Legendary Silver Crystal can do, she returns just after Usagi marries, when everyone thinks they’re safe and has forgotten the reminder. And she almost succeeds.

But Usagi puts the world in to a new 1-kingdom reign after putting an end to the attempted terror of Princess Snow Kaguya. What if the real Kaguya had let a Snow Dancer appear as her, fight as her, wit limited but great power in the first attempt, her trial run, and now returns with the full fury of the freeze?


End file.
